


When I Fall in Love

by dontoverthinkthis



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Can They Do That?, Developing Love, Episode Retelling, F/M, Fanfiction that is, Frenemies to Friends, Tagged that Last Thing So I Don't Get Aqua-sued, This is Gospel, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontoverthinkthis/pseuds/dontoverthinkthis
Summary: How did Katie and EagleBones develop feelings for each other?
Relationships: EagleBones Falconhawk/Kaitlin "Katie" Crush, EagleBones Falconhawk/Original Female Character(s)
Collections: Katie and The Aquabats





	When I Fall in Love

Katie was brand new as the Assistant Aquabat. She was settling into her job quite well, and was getting along really well with everyone! Everyone was kind and friendly and sweet, of course with flaws but nothing Katie couldn’t handle. It’s been a thoroughly fun and enjoyable experience so far.

Okay, there was one exception: EagleBones Falconhawk. Katie couldn’t stand him. He thought he was the greatest and carried himself like a prized peacock. He was a very talented guitarist, no denying that, but he thought he was the gods’ gift to music. Part of Katie’s job is to help with the concerts, and it’s a perk too. She adores seeing the Aquabats in concert and how much the fans love them. Unfortunately, EagleBones was at his WORST during concerts. He was SUCH A SHOW OFF. He annoyed her, but she never let it show because she didn’t want to draw the ire of him and have it melt onto the others, and get herself fired. She liked everyone else very much, enjoyed the concerts and adored the fans, and she wasn’t about to let her dislike of one spoil the rest of them. 

Another part that sucked for Katie was that EagleBones couldn’t seem to leave her alone. He seemed to be under the impression that she was HIS assistant alone instead of the entire band’s and would distract or interrupt her during her normal duties so he could have her do things for him. “Hey Katie, can you get me my blanket?” “Katie, I need a rag and some cleaner for my guitar, fetch that for me will ya?” “Oh good, Katie, you’re here, make me a sandwich.” It was super irritating, but since Katie was new, she just dealt with it. She really liked this job!

At the end of her first week, the rest of the Aquabats were beginning to notice how EagleBones treated Katie. “You know Bones, Katie is ALL of our assistant, not just yours,” the Commander said to the guitarist during a round of video games one day. Katie was cleaning the bathroom (which isn’t part of her duties, but she recognized that it was time for it to be cleaned) and out of the room.

EagleBones shrugged. “Maybe you’re just not using her well enough,” he suggested as he shot down the Commander’s ship, making the singer groan.

Ricky, the always chivalrous gentleman, raised his eyebrow at his friend. “‘Using her’? She’s a person, EagleBones,” the drummer told him. 

“You do take up much of Katie’s working time,” Jimmy points out. “Even when she’s occupied with something else.”

“Yesterday you interrupted her when she was making lunch and put us back a whole hour the whole day!” Crash adds loudly, remembering how his hamburger was burned. 

EagleBones rolled his eyes with a groan and put down his controller, standing up. “Look, I’m making the most out of the assistant, and you aren’t, and I think you’re all jealous,” he said to his band. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to find Katie.” He walked out of the room, calling for Katie and leaving his friends to shake their heads at his behavior, continuing the game.

Katie was currently on her knees scrubbing the toilet and the floor around it (thank the gods neither was very filthy) when she heard EagleBones calling her name. Sighing heavily, she called back “In the bathroom!” A second later, the lanky guitarist appeared in the doorway, smirking. “What is it, EagleBones?” 

“I need you to shine my shoes for the concert tonight,” he said. 

“Okay, I’ll do it after I’m done here,” she replied, scrubbing the toilet bowl. Surely the man had enough sense to wait until she was done cleaning the bathroom. 

“I need it done now,” EagleBones insisted, “I also need my rashguard cleaned!”

Apparently not. 

Katie glanced back at him incredulously, motioning to the toilet brush in her hand. “You mean the one you’re wearing right now?” She asked, and he nodded affirmatively. “EagleBones, I’ll shine your shoes after I’m finished. And I just cleaned your rashguard yesterday!”

“That was yesterday! Now it’s today and it needs to be cleaned again.”

Katie didn’t know how much more of this she could take. The man wouldn’t stop interrupting her with HIS wants/needs, especially when she was busy with other things. She enjoyed this job but dang it, she needed to cork this behavior. She stood up and looked EagleBones in the eye. “EagleBones, your rashguard is fine, it’s still clean,” she began firmly, “and I will shine your shoes AFTER I’m finished cleaning the bathroom, and the TOILET, that five men and one woman use. Okay?” 

EagleBones was taken aback by her firmness, but glared at her. “Fine! But you also need to clean my helmet too!” He stomped off before she could refuse (not that she would). She held back her frustrated groan and went back to scrubbing the toilet. He was SO irritating. 

*

The concert tonight was a complete success! Like every one of the concerts, it was completely unique to the venue and city. Katie had never seen so many inflatable foods before in her life! 

EagleBones was near INSUFFERABLE tonight. He kept stealing the spotlight from his bandmates and soaking up in the attention. He also took Katie’s attention off her job to have her squirt water into his mouth, saying he couldn’t do “that” to the fans. (What? DRINK WATER WITH YOUR OWN HANDS?!) It drove Katie up the wall (and not in the cool remote control toy car Jimmy built for Crash). Since she wasn’t sure how much more she could take, she decided to bring it up to the Aquabats after the show.

After the show came the customary meet and greet. Katie also organized this as part of her job and so far, the fans responded positively to her and followed her instructions. She witnessed the fans flock to EagleBones and give him gifts and praise his (amazing) guitar abilities, all while he agreed with them. It made Katie groan at EagleBones’ preening (pun FULLY intended). For the night, she stayed with the other four guys.

“Don’t worry, Commander, you’re wonderful,” Katie assured the Commander, patting his arm when a couple of fans snubbed him for EagleBones. “You all are.” She motioned to Crash, Jimmy and Ricky. ‘Except for EagleBones,’ she thought. 

“Then why are all the fans going to EagleBones?” Crash asked, upset. Katie went over to him and hugged him. ‘Because he’s an arrogant, talented showoff who just so happens to be handsome,’ she thought. Yes, she thought he was handsome, but his personality was a turn-off for her. Seeing how the Aquabats were sad at being unusually excluded, she decided to cheer them up.

“Hey, how about I go and make some special after show pink lemonade, huh?” She asked, and was relieved when they smiled and nodded excitedly.

“With actual pink lemons?” Ricky asked, smiling widely and Katie laughed, nodding. 

“Yes, actual pink lemons. Well, I’ll go make it now so it’ll be ready by the time you’re finished.” Giving all of them brief hand squeezes, she turned to walk towards the bus, until she heard someone with shaggy long hair, mad guitar playing skills and who just so happened to be an arrogant, handsome jerk call her name and she felt her major annoyance return. Twirling around slowly, she saw EagleBones smirking at her and the fans all crowded around him smiling widely. “What is it, EagleBones?” ‘I swear, this man is getting on my last nerve!’ 

“Come here.” Sighing, Katie walked over to EagleBones. “Here’s my assistant!” The crowd broke into cheers and applause as EagleBones dumped his gifts from them into her arms. “She waits on me hand and foot!”

“Wow!” A male fan remarked, “you must be very happy to be working for such a legend!”

“She is!” EagleBones grinned before Katie could say anything. “It’s a privilege to work for me!” 

That was it. Katie shoved EagleBones’ gifts back into his arms. “You,” she began, turning him around to face her, “are a giant jerk!” Everyone in the vicinity gasped. The fans, the Aquabats, EagleBones, but Katie wasn’t done yet. “You act like the planet revolves around you! Like you’re the single greatest person who’s ever lived! Well guess what, you act like an arrogant, selfish brat, and I’m sick of it, especially since you keep treating me like I’m your personal slave! I’m the BAND’S assistant, not just yours! Why don’t you get your head out of your backside and start learning there are people around you!” She whirled around and stomped off into the direction of the BattleTram, leaving everyone speechless. The Aquabats’ jaws were all on the ground, including EagleBones’ as they stared after her. The fans, shocked at such a display and feeling awkward, dispersed to go home.

EagleBones shook his head and scoffed. “Whatever, she’s just jealous,” he scoffed, throwing away the gifts the fans gave him into the dumpster, to the dismay of his friends. 

“I can’t believe that arrogant jerk!” Katie muttered to herself as she walked to the BattleTram to make the pink lemonade she promised the Aquabats. Except EagleBones. HE could go drink from the pink lemonade of his arrogance!

A sound caught her ears, and just in front of the BattleTram, she stopped walking. The noise sounded like...flapping wings? Just as she was about to dismiss it as an owl, the sound came stronger, and from behind the Tram’s back. “Hello?” She called, walking in the direction of the noise. “Anybody or anything there?” Taking a peek around the Tram’s back, she saw nothing, and dismissed it as a really big owl. When she turned around to go inside, a figure dropped in front of her, pressing her back into the BattleTram and she gasped in surprise. 

“EagleClaw!” Something grabbed her right off her feet and she screamed. 

The Aquabats whipped around and saw a figure, cloaked in black and holding Katie. “Katie!” The Commander cried. 

“Let her go!” Crash demanded.

“Who are you?” Ricky asked.

The person didn’t answer, only held Katie tighter as she attempted to escape. “EagleClaw!” With that, the person ran off faster than the Aquabats could catch them, and with Katie in their grasp!

“Katie!” the Aquabats cried, running to where the figure was just standing, now there was nothing. 

“She’s gone!” Ricky cries. 

“She’s been abducted!” Jimmy said. “But by who?”

EagleBones didn’t say anything, only leaned over and picked a very distinctive feather off the ground, and instantly knew who’d kidnapped their assistant. “I know who.”

*

During her struggle, Katie had been dropped to the ground and knocked out. She awoke the next morning with a dull headache but nothing too painful, and feeling really warm. “Ugh, what happened last night?” She asked before she realized where she was. Instead of in the BattleTram, she was in the DESERT! 

Remembering she’d been kidnapped last night, she stood up and looked around, looking for her abductor, but not seeing anyone here but herself. Sweat pricked her brow, and she wore mostly black-a black tank top with a black ¾ shirt, a lacy pink mini skirt and black leggings and black ankle boots, plus a little while bow on the left side of her head. Due to the desert heat, she removed her top shirt and tied it around her waist. 

“EagleClaw!” Something shot in front of her and she took a step back, startled, clutching her chest in surprise. There was a man with sandy blond hair, with a big white streak in the middle. There were white marks around his sharp brown eyes. No, now that she took a better look, the white part was feathers, which also grew out of his wrists and he wore a yellow outfit. What was most striking about him was his hands, which weren’t hands at all-they were TALONS. 

The bird-man stared at her, his jaw dropped. What Katie didn’t know was that he was admiring her beauty. She was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. “Hello,” he said nervously after seeing her confused, somewhat frightened look. Beautiful women make him nervous, okay? GOSH! 

“Who are you? Did you take me?” Katie asked, staying a few feet away from him, not because she was frightened of his appearance, but because she’d been kidnapped. Seeing as there were only two things in the entire desert capable of speech, it was very reasonable to think this man had abducted her.

“Yes, I did,” he confirmed. “My name is-” He struck a dramatic pose and let out an eagle’s screech, “-EAGLECLAW!” He stared at Katie, and smiled confidently. That smile was familiar. “I know your name is Katie! Kaitlin Crush!” EagleClaw swooped around her. “I heard it!” He laughed. “Your name’s pretty, but not as beautiful as you, Katie!”

“Uh, thank you.” Katie swallowed. “Um, are you going to hurt me?”

“Oh no! Not at all,” EagleClaw assured her, “at least, it’s not you I’m going to hurt!”

“What do you mean by that?” Katie grew scared. ‘Are the Aquabats in danger?’

“EagleClaw!” Someone OTHER than EagleClaw shouted his name, and Katie whipped around, knowing that voice.

“EagleBones!” Both Katie and EagleClaw cried-Katie of surprise and relief, and EagleClaw of surprise and malice. 

The Aquabats’ guitarist stood a few away, glaring at EagleClaw. “Hello,” EagleBones greeted with a glare, “BROTHER.” 

Katie gasped, but EagleClaw, apparently expecting this greeting, smirked. “Hello brother. It’s been 10 years, hasn’t it?” 

“You two are brothers?” Katie repeated in surprise. She supposed it made sense, they had similar names, but they looked different. EagleClaw looked like he was part bird! 

“Yes, Katie, we are,” EagleBones said. “I’m here to stop him!” He pointed at EagleClaw, causing Katie to roll her eyes. ‘Obviously he’s here for himself, not to help or save me,’ she thought.

EagleClaw laughed. “Of course, brother,” he said, “but I know why you’re really here. Because I’m giving you a taste of your own medicine!”

EagleBones glared. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t play stupid! Seventh grade, Autumn Escalante!” EagleClaw cried accusingly. “You stole the woman of my dreams! Now I’ve stolen yours!”

Katie’s eyes went wide, as did EagleBones’, and both of them turned a pale pink for reasons unrelated to the heat. (MORE LIKE EMBARRASSMENT!) “Oh no, we’re not-” Katie tried to explain, but EagleClaw thrust a talon into her face, cutting her off.

“Don’t lie! I know you’re EagleBones’ dream woman! Now I will fight him-”

“To the death!” EagleBones finished, death-glaring his brother and whipping out his guitar. 

EagleClaw screeched in frustration. “You’re always stealing my thunder!” He whipped out his own guitar. “Time to DIE!” 

Both brothers began to play, and both guitars shot lasers out of their headstocks. Katie watched, frozen to the spot. EagleBones was an excellent guitarist, and apparently that ran in his family. EagleClaw’s talent was on the same level as his brother’s. To her dismay, EagleClaw began to overtake EagleBones. “EagleBones! Be careful!” Katie cried. 

“I know what I’m doing!” EagleBones shot back. Seconds later, the lightning from EagleClaw’s guitar became strong enough to shatter EagleBones’ guitar and electrocute the Aquabat, sending him to the ground. He was a smoking mess, his anti-Negativity helmet scratched up and his hair all frizzy.

“EagleBones!” Katie ran to his side and knelt down, taking him into her arms. “Are you okay? Say something!” Even if he was an arrogant jerk, she still cared about him, and was upset he was hurt. 

“Ugh...Katie,” EagleBones groaned weakly as EagleClaw roared with victorious laughter. 

“I won!” EagleClaw crooned, shredding his guitar in victory. “And now, you know how I felt that day! Katie is mine!”

“No, she’s-not,” EagleBones coughed, attempting to get up, but falling back into Katie’s arms.

“Oh yes-” EagleClaw stalked over and grabbed Katie, yanking her up to her feet as she screamed, “-she is! Goodbye brother! Now you are nothing more than BUZZARD FOOD!” He roared in laughter again.

“EagleBones!” Katie screamed, struggling in EagleClaw’s grasp, but she couldn’t break out.

“Katie,” EagleBones said, reaching for her, but EagleClaw scooped her up and flew off with her. “No…” ‘Katie was right. I am an arrogant jerk, and she’s been kidnapped because of me.’ EagleBones shut his eyes, waiting for the buzzards, until the Spirit of the Sun appeared to him.

*

EagleClaw had taken Katie to an old, abandoned carnival. She was very worried about EagleBones, which was apparent to EagleClaw.

“Ah, don’t you worry ‘bout that showoff,” EagleClaw ‘assured’ her as he placed her in the very top car of the old, abandoned, rusty ferris wheel. “He’s deservingly in the digestive tract of some buzzards now!”

“Seriously, man? That’s your brother!” Katie exclaimed. “And over a girl who, from the sounds of it, wasn’t interested in you at all in the first place?” Young EagleBones actually did a considerate thing. (Present Katie was shocked.)

EagleClaw glared and bared his teeth at her. “HE KNOWS WHAT HE DID!” He screeched. “I’m returning the favor.” He swung out of the car and slammed the door, locking it shut from the outside. “Oh, and Katie? Don’t shake the car too much. I’d hate to see your beautiful face and pretty insides splattered on the ground.” He smirked and flew away. Katie scrambled to her feet and saw that she was very high off the ground, and gulped nervously.

“Hey EagleClaw!” Oh how Katie recognized the voice, and she gasped in happy relief.

The Aquabats, all crowded around the BattleTram, instruments out. They’d come!

“So you’ve come, EagleBones,” EagleClaw sneered. “Back for another beating?”

“Where’s Katie?” EagleBones demanded, surprising Katie. She’d become his first concern? When and how did that happen?

“She’s fine...for now,” EagleClaw smirked.

“I swear, if she’s hurt-” EagleBones bared his teeth in a glare.

“EagleBones!” The Commander called, and the guitarist calmed down. “Let’s bash your brother!” The band began to play a song called “B.R.O.”, and used their instruments to duel EagleClaw. Though they held him off for most of it, EagleClaw gained the upper hand, and to Katie’s alarm, he managed to knock down every member of the Aquabats!

“It’s over, brother!” EagleClaw declared, standing over EagleBones. “Your legacy will be tarnished and Katie is mine!” 

EagleBones got to his feet. “Not quite,” he panted, pulling on a long black glove. “I SUMMON THE DUDE!” He shouted dramatically. Suddenly, EagleClaw’s face became a mess of scratches and in his frenzy to get them to stop, he aimed his electric guitar and shot off lasers in random directions. A stray bolt of lightning hit one of the supports on the ferris wheel, causing the car Katie was trapped in to shake like mad. She clung to the walls to steady herself as much as she could.

EagleClaw, realizing he was finished, backed away from the Aquabats, and his brother. “EagleClaw!” He screeched, and flew off, never to be seen for a while. 

Meanwhile, the support beam struck by the bolt of lightning from EagleClaw’s guitar cracked and broke, causing the ferris wheel to fall! Katie let out a fearful shriek and covered her eyes.

“Oh no! The ferris wheel’s gonna fall!” Ricky yelled.

“With Katie in it!” Crash added in horror. 

EagleBones thought fast. “Dude, go up and undo the lock on the car Katie’s in!” He ordered his invisible bird. The bird loyally flew off to the car and undid the lock. The door flew open and Katie uncovered her eyes. “Katie!” EagleBones shouted. “The ferris wheel is falling! You need to jump!”

“What?!” Katie shouted back. “Are you nuts?!” There was no way she would survive a fall from this height.

“Listen! I know it’s scary and really high off the ground, but you need to jump!” EagleBones called. “You’re going to be fine! I won’t let anything happen to you!”

Katie considered his words, and decided to put her trust in him. Shakily, she stepped and leapt out of the car, screaming loudly. Halfway down, she free-fell, until she felt something grab her wrists and glide her down safely the rest of the way-until she was dropped again, causing her to scream for a second until she landed safely in EagleBones’ arms. 

“Hi,” EagleBones smiled shyly, holding her bridal-style.

“Hi,” Katie smiled, equally as shy. “T-thank you.” 

“Oh, um, no problem,” he stammered a bit as he placed her back on her feet, but she kept her arm around his shoulders for a few more seconds. 

“Katie!” The Aquabats cried in joy, and she broke away from EagleBones to give them all hugs. 

“Are you alright?” Jimmy asked. EagleBones mentally kicked himself for not asking her that.

“I’m fine, thank you,” Katie smiled, giving the robot a hug. “Thank you all for coming to save me.” 

“Hey, you’re one of us now!” the Commander grinned, hugging her. “We take care of our own!”

“Yes! I know! And speaking of taking care of your own, who wants pink lemonade?” Everyone shouted that they wanted some and Katie laughed. “Okay! Everyone go inside, and I’ll make it!” The Aquabats all cheered and piled into the BattleTram, save for Katie and EagleBones. “Hi again. Thank you for catching me.”

EagleBones smiled, then looked at the ground. “Hey, I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I’m sorry that I treated you like my personal slave. You’re here for everyone, not just me. And you’re right, I behaved like an arrogant, selfish jerk.” He looked up at her. “I promise, that’s not going to happen anymore.” 

Katie knew he meant it. “I’m glad. I do like you, you know.”

“I like you, too. You’re really cool.”

Katie giggled. “I think you’re really cool, too.” She stepped closer to him and kissed his cheek, making him blush and making her blush too. “Do you want some pink lemonade?”

EagleBones grinned and nodded. “Only if we bake cookies later and watch a movie!”

“Sounds wonderful.” The two new friends went back to the BattleTram. Their views of each other were changed forever that day. They perceived each other exactly as they were; kind, cool, caring, talented, RAD people. There was now a deeper understanding of each other.

And it was only the beginning of the romantic feelings between Kaitlin Crush and EagleBones Falconhawk.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I love that girl!


End file.
